Makoto Hikawa
|numberofepisodes = 48 (Agito) 5 (Movie) 2 (Specials) 2 (Decade) |label = Generation-3 |label2 = Kamen Rider G3 Kamen Rider G3-X Kamen Rider G4-X |image2 = |-|G3= Kamen Rider G3 |-|G3-X= Kamen Rider G3-X |-|G4-X= Kamen Rider G4-X }} is , the secondary hero used in the 2001 Kamen Rider series, Kamen Rider Agito, using technology in place of the mystic nature of Agito and organic nature of Gills. He's the first Secondary Rider to appear in the series. G3 was based on The Unidentified Lifeform No. 4 or Kamen Rider Kuuga. History Hikawa was a cop chosen to use the G3 System, originally developed to battle the Unidentified Life Forms known as the Gurongi, to battle the Lords, whom his superiors labeled as "the Unknown". He is an earnest, straight forward, and honorable man, though slightly naive and clumsy. Because he was a regular human, the Lords usually paid no attention to him, as the G3 system initially proved little threat, though Hikawa's resourcefulness would occasionally allow him to use the armor effectively. One day, while on patrol, Hikawa witnessed the Akatsuki being held by the El of the Sea, taking a boat to investigate and save all but one of its passengers. Because of his heroic role in the incident, which showed his skills in a crisis, Hikawa was assigned to the G3 Unit. Hikawa took the G3 System on its first run during the Jaguar Lord case, resulting with a feral Agito damaging the Suit. But overtime, while aiding Agito, Hikawa managed to piece together the nature of the Lords' victims. But when Hojo took his place as the G3's user, believing he got the position for being a hero, Hikawa got transferred to criminal investigations for a short while until he proved his skills by anticipating the Zebra Lords' next target, resuming his role in the G3 squad while decking Hojo when he attempted to capture Agito. Soon after stronger Unknown and Hojo's Victory One System appeared, Hikawa was given the upgraded G3-X Armor, which would allow him to fight on more equal footing with the Unknown. However, the perfection was the flaw as the AI would momentarily take over an impure wearer, as seen when the suit acted on Hikawa's deepest desires when it took control. After consulting her mentor, Ozawa installs a special inhibitor chip to regress the AI. Hikawa finally learned the true identity of Agito in episode 39 when he cancels his transformation in front of him after being knocked by Another Agito. Upon learning Agito was the seemingly hapless Shouichi, Hikawa's disbelief causes him lose his cool (even getting in a short argument with Ozawa and Omuro) and express his disappointment, unable to accept this was the man he had admired for so long. This caused Hikawa to be hesitant on meeting Shouichi. However, their combined effort to defeat Skelos Glaucus caused them to continue their usual relationship, and Hikawa become more respectful towards Shouichi. After Hojo took over the G3 Unit, Hikawa was transferred back to Kagaki-ken. However, Hikawa couldn't leave just yet, so he and Ozawa take back the G3 Unit. Donning the G3-X one final time, Hikawa aids Agito and Gills in finishing off the Lords for good. By the next year, Hikawa leaves the G3 Unit and returns to being a normal officer of the law. Kamen Rider Agito: Heaven's Door There were a lot of killings happening with the recent one being a nude woman found impaled on the top of Tokyo Tower. An Agito was sighted at the scene. While Hikawa was investigating, the Agito and a dog-type Unknown attacked him. Though Exceed Gills and Another Agito appeared to his aid but they were easily getting defeated. Luckily Agito/Shouichi Tsugami finally shown up. The real identity of this Agito was Shouichi Maguichi, who was crazed after being blamed for cheating on the programs for using a hidden camera during his childhood. Wanting to cure his sick mind he worshipped the Dog Orphnoch/Dog Lord and was told to feed on the despair of the public. After Agito and the others killed the Dog Lord/Orphnoch, Maguichi/Agito transformed into Mirage Agito out of rage. In a fight with Kamen Riders Agito and Gills, despite gaining the upper hand he was defeated by the strategized use of the Shining Caliber and a Shining Rider Kick. Maguichi was then arrested and was given an unspecified treatment. Later Appearances Kamen Rider Decade Hikawa, as G3-X, appeared in episode 1 (in Natsumi Hikari's dream) and episode 31 (as the realization of Natsumi's dream) of Kamen Rider Decade. In the second version of episode 31, aired during the series' rerun, after a initial confront between the 9 Heisei Riders and Decade, more Riders appear, and G3-X was among them. With the Guard Chaser, he quickly catches up with Agito, who boards his Machine Tornador. However, both are seemingly taken out during the Rider War. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider G3-X returns in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. He reappears alongside the other secondary Heisei era Riders, led by Kamen Rider Birth (Akira Date) during the final battle against the Great Leader of Shocker, to support the other Riders, including Agito. When all the Riders go to their vehicle for a combined attack against the Great Leader, G3-X boards Agito's Machine Tornador in Slider Mode, holding his GX-05 “Cerberus” to provide fire support for Agito's attack. G3 was among the Kamen Rider team led by Kamen Rider Knight, Kamen Rider Black, Kamen Rider Zolda, Kamen Rider Hibiki and Kamen Rider Gatack defeated by Gokai Red. It's unknown if he reappeared or not during the final battle. Chou Super Hero Taisen Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle G3 appears with Agito and Gills in Kamen Rider Agito & Kuuga Wild Battle. Kamen Rider Agito video game Makoto appears as both G3 and G3-X in the ''Kamen Rider Agito'' video game. Kamen Rider: Battride War series Kamen Rider Battride War G3-X is introduced as one of NPC allies character. Kamen Rider Battride War II G3-X is one of selectable summonned assist only Riders in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. Kamen Rider Battride War Genesis G3-X made his playable debut in Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis, while his original G3 form is only available in cutscene footage only for Agito's Episode 1 scene. His playstyle requires an extra careful, depending on which special moves he used, will change G3-X's normal attacks, as his weapon sets (except his unused Guard Acceler) can only be changed through special moves instead of normal R1/D-Pad Down change unlike X and the special moves on each different weapons are limited. When the bullets of GG-01 Scorpion/GG-02 Salamender and GX-05 Cerberus (Gatling/Rocket Launcher) are empty, the weapons' bullets can be refill when using different special moves then goes back to one of these two bullet limit use projectile weapon set via special moves involving on using one of these two weapons. When the gameplay starts, he start with using GG-01 Scorpion/GG-02 Salamender. After using his Super Move, which switches G3-X's weapon into using GX-05 Cerberus by default afterwards, his final state gives him an infinite bullets GG-01 Scorpion/GG-02 Salamender and GX-05 Cerberus. Kamen Rider G3-X intro in Battride War Genesis.png 628019.jpg Stage Shows Kamen Rider Drive Stage Show at Yomiuri Land *Agito along with G3-X appears to support Drive and Mach against the Roidmudes. Personality Hikawa is a clumsy but hard-working, humble, and selfless police officer. He will blame himself for anything that goes wrong even in cases when it is not clearly his fault. His detective skills made him the first to realize that the Unknowns were targeting people with supernatural abilities. However, these skills often do not extend to his interpersonal relationships-it took Shouichi transforming from Agito into his human form for him to realize his identity as a rider. Kamen Rider G3 . (2001). Masked Rider Agito: Complete Works. First Volume. p. 27-31. ISBN 978-4091014788 *'Rider Weight': 150 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 5 km. *'Hearing': 5 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 1 t. *'Lifting Power': 20 t. with GA-04 AntharesKamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. *'Kicking Power': 3 t. *'Resistance': 8 *'Maximum Jump Height': 10 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 10 sec. The Generation-3 System was developed by the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Squad Against Unidentified Lifeforms division. SAUL had received funding from the city government to develop a reinforced exo-suit to combat the Gurongi, which were known to the police as Unindetified Lifeforms. Their design was based on Kuuga, who was thought to be the fourth Unidentified Lifeform to appear. However, because the Gurongi were eliminated before its completion, research on the project was postponed indefinitely. By this time, the data acquired from the first two phases of the project had been implemented into the Generation-3 System, which was entering its final phase of development and ready for deployment. With the emergence of the Lords, the police's G3 unit was commissioned to contend with the threat. Despite using advanced technology, G3 is vastly outclassed by the Lords and those that possess a Seed of Agito, leading to it being overwhelmed in its first battles. However, Hikawa's skill was enough to compensate with the system's limitations to an extent, allowing him to hold his own in several battles and even destroy Lords. G3 is equipped with conventional ballistic weapons. His primary armament is the GM-01 Scorpion, which is holstered on his right hip. The Scorpion can be augmented with the GG-02 Salamander grenade launcher, which serves as G3's main method of destroying Lords. For close combat, he can equip the GS-03 Destroyer on his left arm. The Guard Acceler, which is used to access the Guard Chaser or can function as a backup weapon, is stored on the left thigh. Appearances: Agito Episodes 1-4, 6, 14, 17-19, 21, 22, - G3-X= Kamen Rider G3-X Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 192 cm. *'Rider Weight': 176 kg. Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': 15 km. *'Hearing': 15 km. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 t. *'Lifting Power': 20 t. with GA-04 Anthares *'Kicking Power': 7.5 t. *'Resistance': 10 *'Maximum Jump Height': 20 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8 sec. Special Attacks: *'GX Launcher': 30 t. The Generation-3 eXtension is an upgrade to the G3 System developed by Sumiko Ozawa in order to address G3's failure to effectively combat Lords. G3-X offers a drastic improvement in combat ability, allowing it to fight on more even ground. However, its most notable addition is an on-board AI to assist the operator. However, the AI's implementation was revealed to be seriously flawed. The AI's calculations, though perfect, required precise coordination and synchronization with the suit's motor functions. If the operator could not coordinate with the AI, G3-X would act erratically by itself and damage the user's body in the process. To address this issue, a new control chip with a less advanced AI was installed to make the suit less demanding. In addition to the standard GM-01 Scorpion, G3-X's main armament is the new GX-05 Cerberus, a powerful vulcan gun that allows for modular customization. It can be equipped with a scope or docked with the Scorpion and converted to a missile launcher. For close combat, G3-X replaces the Destroyer with the GK-06 Unicorn, an electromagnetic combat knife stored on the left arm. Appearances: Agito Episodes 23-25, 29-31, 33-34, A New Transformation, Project G4, 38-40, Three Great Riders, 41-43, 45-46, 51, Let's Go Kamen Riders - G4-X= Kamen Rider G4-X Rider Statistics * Rider Height: 198 cm.Hobby Japan. (2007). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 2. p. 37. ISBN 978-4894256309. * Rider Weight: 180 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 22 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.5 sec. Generation-4 eXtention is the upgraded version of the old G3 System. After the event of the movie, because the G3-X was too damaged, the head and shoulder of the armor was replaced with parts from the G4. Designed to destroy the rampaging Kamen Rider G1, the suit became more similar to the G3-X system, putting less of a strain and damper on the wearer and sporting a blue coloring instead of black and gray. G4-X was essentially Hikawa in the G3-X armor, but due to damage to it’s helmet from his battle with G4 the G4 helmet was used. This form is exclusive to S.I.C. Hero Saga Kamen Rider Agito Edition: Project G1. }} Equipment *Guard Acceler: An electromagnetic jutte, stored on left leg, hand-carried or inserted into Guard Chaser throttle port in use *GM-01 Scorpion: A modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use. Compatible with the GG-02 Salamander module attachment *GG-02 Salamander: A grenade launcher module that could be attached to barrel of the GM-01 Scorpion. *GS-03 Destroyer: A high-frequency sword, mounted on left arm when in use. *GA-04 Anthares: A wire-anchor hook, mounted on left arm when in use. *GX-05 Cerberus: A multi-mode Gatling gun, hand-carried in use; modular attachment include GM-01 “Scorpion” and tracker scope; exclusive only to the G3-X *GK-06 Unicorn: An electromagnetic combat knife, stored left arm, hand carried in use. *Guard Chaser: G3's motorcycle that was served as the successor to the TryChaser series of motorcycles, which stores his primary weapons, based upon the designs of Kuuga's TryGouram/BeatGouram bikes. *G-Trailer: G3's base of operations which was operated by Ozawa and Omuro. Legend Rider Devices - Ridewatch= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= }} : Based on Kamen Rider G3-X, this Ridewatch would provide access to the G3-XArmor. It is dated 2001. }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Makoto Hikawa is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider G3/G3-X, his suit actor was . Conception During the planning of G3-X's design by PLEX, he was originally going to be equipped with a riot shield. For some unexplained reason, this idea was scrapped from the final design. This concept, while never used in the series, would be featured on the dust jacket of the book Kamen Rider Art Collection Hero Hen. Notes *Kamen Rider G3 is the first and only Kamen Rider not to have his armor materialize around him or biologically transform to an organic Rider. Instead, he has a team help him assemble the Rider suit. **Kamen Rider G3 is also the first Kamen Rider System that has more than one wearer, barring the original Kuuga, as he was active thousands of years before the current one was even born. *Kamen Rider G3-X's eyes and mouthpiece are called (in official materials, but never during the show) Redaizer and Perfector, referring to Kamen Rider X and his original transformation devices. *He is the earliest Secondary Rider to appear, even appearing before the Primary Rider (Agito). This was soon followed by the next Secondary Rider, Ren Akiyama. *He has an unnamed Rider Kick in Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes. Appearances See Also *Shouichi Tsugami - Kamen Rider Agito and temporary user of the Kamen Rider G3 powers in Kamen Rider Agito. *Toru Hojo - V1 System and Temporary user of the Kamen Rider G3 and G3-X powers in Kamen Rider Agito. *Takahiro Omuro - Temporary user of the Kamen Rider G3 and G3 Mild powers in Kamen Rider Agito. *Shiro Mizuki - Original Kamen Rider G4 in Kamen Rider Agito: Project G4. *Shouichi Ashikawa - Kamen Rider Agito and trevious user of the Kamen Rider G3-X powers in Kamen Rider Decade. *Kamen Rider G3-X (Decade) - Previous user of the Kamen Rider G3-X powers in Kamen Rider Decade. *Daiki Kaito - Kamen Rider Diend and temporary user of the Kamen Rider G3-X powers in Kamen Rider Decade. *Yusuke Onodera - Kamen Rider Kuuga and temporary user of the Kamen Rider G3-X powers in Kamen Rider Decade. *Urataros - Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form and temporary user of the Kamen Rider G3 powers in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Agito Riders Category:Rival Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Police Category:Heroes Category:S.I.C. Hero Saga Riders